1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a hydraulic elevator without a machine room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elevators of this type are used to advantage in residential and office buildings.
An elevator of the type mentioned above is known from EP 0 924 155 B1. Here, an assembly consisting of a pump and a tank is installed at the bottom of the elevator shaft between the guide rails of the elevator, whereas a valve block is installed outside the shaft. The hydraulic drive is mounted on a crossbeam above the pump/tank assembly.
A similar arrangement is known from WO 2003/013996 A1. The drive assembly with pump, tank, and valve unit is again located in the elevator shaft, but here it is installed next to the guide rails. The valve unit can be moved to various locations.